Ustępliwość pokonuje siłę
by euphoria814
Summary: AU, w którym nie ma wampirów


**tytuł: Ustępliwość pokonuje siłę***  
 **autor: euphoria**  
 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***  
 **fandom: Twilight**  
 **pairing:Jasper Hale/Edward Cullen**  
 **info: rating 12, ponieważ nie wiem czy będę w humorze pisać tutaj scenę erotyczną... typowy związek mentor-uczeń... AU nie wampirze, gdy Edward i Jasper się nie znali... dla MP 2015 || * tytuł dosłownie odnosi się do starych zasad ju jutsu - jū yoku sei gō lub jū yoku gō sei-suru ("ustępliwość pokonuje siłę", "elastyczną ustępliwością pokonać twardą siłę").**

 **dla Martynyx, ponieważ tylko ona rozumie moje ciemne mroczne miejsca dotyczące tego fandomu :***

* * *

Zaczęło się w zasadzie od tego, że napadnięto Alice. Oczywiście jego młodsza siostra spryskała bandziora dwoma butelkami gazu pieprzowego, ponieważ uważała, że jedna to za mało, a mężczyzna nie krzyczał według niej dostatecznie głośno. Prawie połowa ulicy zbiegła się, aby sprawdzić co się dzieje i nawet uspokajano Alice, że nie powinna kopać już obezwładnionego napastnika.  
Wtedy jednak zdali sobie sprawę, że ich dzielnica przestała być bezpieczna. Chociaż Edward twierdził, że głównym zagrożeniem czającym się w nocy jest jego młodsza siostra, która wracała dwa razy w tygodniu jedną i tą samą trasą z siłowni do domu.  
Jednego dnia zatem Alice odparowywała atak jakiegoś biednego złodzieja, a drugiego ich matka stała w drzwiach z karnetem na kurs samoobrony.

Budynek, w którym mieściła się ta niewielka szkółka, był wyłożony czerwoną cegłą. Nie różnił się niczym na tle okolicy i Edward początkowo sądził, że pomylił adres, ponieważ do środka wchodziła dość spora grupa kobiet. Ich przewieszone przez ramię torby nie pozostawiały jednak żadnych złudzeń.  
Minął równo zaparkowane samochody i wszedł do środka, czując się jak idiota. Kilkanaście par oczu skierowało się w jego stronę i wiedział, że nie umknie żadnej z nich. Spoglądały na niego z wyraźną niechęcią, więc starał się uśmiechnąć szeroko, co oczywiście nie wyszło.  
\- Witam wszystkich serdecznie – zaczął nagle szczupły mężczyzna, wychodząc przed sporę grupkę. – Informacja dla nowych członków; szatnie znajdują się na piętrze podobnie jak sala do ćwiczeń. Spotykamy się za pięć minut i zaczynamy od rozgrzewki… - urwał chłopak, spoglądając na Edwarda, jakby akurat jego się tutaj nie spodziewał.  
Edward kompletnie popierał jego zaskoczenie. Gdyby nie Alice i mama, zapewne siedziałby teraz nad jakąś przyjemną powieścią, robiąc notatki na zajęcia.  
\- Nazywam się Jasper – przedstawił się mężczyzna. – I jestem waszym instruktorem – dodał, wciąż wpatrując się w Edwarda podejrzliwym wzrokiem.  
Kobiety zachichotały, zapewne tak jak miały w zwyczaju. Edward nawet nie był zaskoczony. Jasper okazał się mężczyzną może i szczupłym, ale pod sportową koszulką i spodniami zarysowywały się całkiem wyraźnie mięśnie, których nie można było pomylić z niczym innym. Jego trochę przydługawe włosy miały kolor lekko słomiany, ale nie jeden z tych nieprzyjemnych odcieni, który kojarzył się z tlenionymi blondynami. Edward wątpił, aby Jasper farbował włosy. One były po prostu naturalnie jasne, podobnie jak jego oczy, które śledziły każdy ruch Edwarda.  
Męska szatnia okazała się całkiem pusta, co nie było dla niego zaskoczeniem. Mocniej natomiast zdziwiło go, gdy wyszedł na zewnątrz i dostrzegł, że niewielka grupka kobiet czeka na niego przed drzwiami.  
\- Jestem Bella – przedstawiła się jedna z nich.  
\- Edward – odparł, uścisnąwszy jej rękę.  
\- Zasada pierwsza. Zawsze wszędzie wychodź w grupie – poinformowała go dziewczyna uśmiechając się lekko, gdy jej koleżanki zaczęły szeptać, jakby były na szkolnym korytarzu wciąż w mundurach z podstawówki.  
Edward był pewien, że większość z nich była pełnoletnia. Dostrzegał też kilka kobiet w wieku jego matki o ile nie starszych. Alice zapewne czułaby się tutaj jak w niebie, gdyby nie fakt, że ona miała swój tajny sprej z pieprzem, a on wyłącznie książki wypożyczone w bibliotece. Logika kobiet w ich rodzinie była nieubłagana.

Edward nie był typem sportowca. To należało sobie powiedzieć od razu. Przesuwał owszem meble w ich wspólnym mieszkaniu, ale Alice miała w tym wszystkim równie wielki udział co on. Nie biegał codziennie rano i nie bywał na siłowni, chociaż koledzy zapraszali go niekiedy na wspólne wypady tego typu. Nie korzystał z nich, ponieważ masa mięśniowa, którą miał w obecnej chwili wystarczyła mu w zupełności. Lubił swoje długie szczupłe kończyny. Nadgarstki, których kości wyglądały na trochę może za bardzo wystające, ale za to miały swój urok, a przynajmniej tak twierdziło jego dwóch poprzednich chłopaków. I Edward wątpił, aby rozstali się z powodu jego zbyt kruchego kośćca.  
Edward zatem nie był typem sportowca, jednak zaczynał zauważać plusy ruchu podczas pierwszych zajęć z Jasperem. Chłopak, młody mężczyzna, musiał być od niego niewiele starszy, ale mówił z autorytetem osoby, która prowadziła zajęcia tego typu nie pierwszy raz. Zarządził rozgrzewkę i nie drgnął, gdy kilka dziewcząt zaczęło jęczeć, że biegają codziennie na bieżni. Jasper sam do nich dołączył i Edward mógł spoglądać jak przydługawe kosmyki włosów mężczyzny ruszają się na niewielkich powiewach wiatru, które wpadały przez otwarte okno.  
Możliwe, że to była poezja, ale nie był pewien czy coś podobnego można było odnaleźć na małej salce do ćwiczeń pełnej materacy i luster, w których Edward mógł dostrzec jak bardzo niezręcznie wygląda biegając. Jego kończyny nagle wydawały się za długie, policzki zbyt czerwone, a płuca paliły żywym ogniem.  
Widział jak Jasper spoglądał na niego, jakby próbował ocenić co Edward tutaj robił. I po prostu czekał, aż padnie to pytanie, ponieważ ciekawskie spojrzenia towarzyszyły mu już od progu. Jednak przemilczano jego obecność tutaj i nie wiedział czy jest za to wdzięczny.  
\- Zatrzymujemy się – powiedział Jasper, stając na środku maty, wokół której biegali.  
Edward nie mógł zdecydować czy bardziej nienawidził mężczyzny za to, że ten nie dyszał, czy podziwiał go, że Jasper nie wyglądał na zmęczonego. Pochylił się, aby jako tako rozluźnić nadwerężone podczas ruchu mięśnie i to musiał być błąd, ponieważ następnym co widział to to jak wylądował jakimś cudem na macie, wypchnięty przez swoje nowe koleżanki jako ochotnik do sparingu z Jasperem.  
\- Uhm – zaczął, zastanawiając się gdzie zaginęła cała jego elokwencja.  
\- Jasper – przedstawił się tamten, najwyraźniej oczekując do niego tego samego.  
\- Edward – odparł zatem. – Panie instruktorze – dodał, ponieważ wydawało mu się, że na zajęciach takich jak te powinna być jakaś hierarchia.  
Byli w końcu adeptami sztuk walki, a Jasper stał pewnie całe lata świetlne nad nimi czy jak to się tam nazywało.  
\- Na zajęciach mówimy sobie po imieniu – odparł mężczyzna i żaden mięsień na jego twarzy nie drgnął co nagle wydawało się Edwardowi bardzo dziwne.  
Ludzie posiadali mimikę. To było dla nich naturalne. Twarz Alice w ciągu dnia nie wyglądała dwa razy tak samo. On sam był raczej stoikiem, ale jednak nie był nieruchomą rzeźbą z bizantyjskiej epoki. Co do Jaspera nie miał teraz takiej pewności. Mężczyzna był niezwykle blady, skupiony i wpatrzony w nieruchomy cel, którym okazał się Edward.  
\- Pokażemy podstawowy przewrót – zaczął Jasper i Edward po prostu wiedział, że powinien uważać. – Spróbuj mnie zaatakować – dodał.  
Edward zawahał się. Nigdy nie był agresywny i sama idea wydawała mu się po prostu zła. Możliwe, że Alice miała rację nazywając go wręcz pasywnym. Nie potrafił specjalnie ranić ludzi, nie miał takich ciągotek. Jednak zadawanie bólu jemu też nie wchodziło w rachubę. Możliwe, że te lekcje miały jakiś sens.  
Uniósł brew, czekając aż Jasper wyjaśni dosadniej czego oczekuje od niego.  
\- Spróbuj mnie uderzyć – dodał instruktor.  
\- Wolałbym nie – odparł ostrożnie.  
Jasper uśmiechnął się krzywo, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego.  
\- Jestem emerytowanym komandosem służb specjalnych. Gdyby nie kula w barku dalej uczestniczyłbym w tajnych misjach. Nie zranisz mnie – uświadomił Edwarda.  
On jednak w głowie miał wyłącznie nowo zdobyte informacje. W końcu jego dłoń jakby sama powędrowała do przodu tam gdzie znajdowała się szczęka Jaspera i to wszystko stało się tak szybko, że zaczął wątpić w teorię na temat grawitacji. Na pewno bowiem znajdował się przez ułamek sekundy w stanie nieważkości.  
W jednej chwili stał naprzeciwko Jaspera, a w drugiej leżał wciśnięty w materac z kolanem instruktora w plecach i wykręconą prawą ręką.  
\- A teraz pokażemy to w zwolnionym tempie – odparł Jasper, stawiając go na nogi, jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
Edward zaczynał podejrzewać, że to będzie naprawdę długi trening.

Wrócił obolały od domu, nie wiedząc nawet czy pokaże się po raz kolejny. Rzucano nim i poniewierano. Jasper ewidentnie uznał go za świetnego kozła ofiarnego i nie sparował z żadną z delikatnych pań. Pozostawił sobie do pastwienia się i Edward czuł każdy mięsień na swoim ciele, a nie wiedział nawet, że ma ich tak wiele. Musiał je wygenerować przez przypadek – tego był pewien.  
Siniaki na jego boku ciągnęły się aż od biodra, ponieważ wylądował na materacu tyłkiem tak wiele razy, że miał tam odbitą mapę wszelkich pęknięć. Nie sądził, że poczucie bezpieczeństwa będzie kosztować go tak wiele.  
\- I jak było? – spytała słodko Alice, gdy odwieszał kurtkę.  
\- Nie wracam tam – odparł z pewnością w głosie.  
Jego młodsza siostra zaplotła dłonie na piersi i spojrzała na niego krzywo.  
\- Zadzwonię do mamy – zagroziła, więc Edward westchnął, wiedząc, że jeśli Alice posuwała się do takich sposobów, oznaczało to, iż im obu naprawdę zależało na tych zajęciach.

Jego mięśnie prawie przestały boleć, kiedy dokładnie w tydzień później pojawił się przed tym samym budynkiem. Jasper czekał na nich na parterze jak zawsze przypominając im, że już za kilka minut zaczynają zajęcia. Recepcjonistka, którą Edward zauważył dopiero teraz, kręciła się w swoim obrotowym fotelu liżąc lizaka. Możliwe, że chciała by wyglądało to obscenicznie, gdyby nie była otoczona przez te wszystkie kobiety.  
Edward nie był ślepy. Musiała robić wrażenie na mężczyznach, ale Jasper nie zwracał na nią najmniejszej uwagi, co też mu nie umknęło.  
Wspiął się na piętro, zrzucając z siebie płaszcz i szalik, który według Alice udowadniał ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że był gejem. W końcu dostał go od niej na ostatnie święta i dokładnie ten cel miał spełniać.  
Wyszedł na salę, biorąc głębszy wdech, ponieważ był jednym z pierwszych, a Jasper rozciągał się w najlepsze. Mężczyzna tak jak w ubiegłym tygodniu nosił długie spodnie z jakiegoś rozciągliwego materiału, które zapewne miały nie utrudniać mu ruchu. Edward jednak widział, że opinały wypięte pośladki Jaspera i nie mógł odnieść wrażenia, że były cudem wynalezionym przez ludzkość.  
Możliwe, że maszyna parowa i elektryczność nie niosły tak wiele dobrego jak gimnastyczne spodnie ich instruktora. Zamierzał sprzeczać się z każdym kto miał inne zdanie, ale sądząc po kobietach, które zatrzymywały się tuż koło niego, aby poobserwować jak Jasper odwala swoją część rozgrzewki – całkiem nieświadom małej widowni – wątpił, aby ktokolwiek sprzeczać się zamierzał. Mogli nawet powołać front ochrony spodni Jaspera, gdyby chcieli.  
\- Biegamy – rzucił mężczyzna, dostrzegając ich w końcu w lustrze.  
Edward nie mógł nie jęknąć. W czasie ubiegłego tygodnia rozciągał się na własną rękę, ponieważ pośladki bolały go tak bardzo, że nie mógł siedzieć. To nie było normalne i na pewno nie było chcianym efektem ćwiczeń. Żył siedząc, ponieważ robił to podczas zajęć, jazdy autobusem i w domu, gdy czytał czy się uczył.  
Siedzenie było mu potrzebne – niezależnie czy traktowano je jako podmiot czy całkiem odmienną część mowy.  
Chcąc nie chcąc, zaczął się sam rozciągać, żeby jego mięśnie jakoś zaczęły współpracować i teraz, gdy w końcu udało mu się uzyskać efekt chodzenia bez bólu – wracał tutaj z powrotem. Nie wiedział czy chodziło o wielkie proszące oczy Alice, czy blond włosy Jaspera, ale od tej pory udział w namawianiu go na zajęcia miało brać również wspomnienie tych pośladków.  
Jego nogi zaczęły pracować niemal same, gdy pokonywał kolejne długości sali. Tym razem nie biegali w kółko, ale od ściany do ściany, więc jego długie nogi pozwoliły mu na wyrobienie sobie dystansu. Czuł na sobie od czasu do czasu wzrok instruktora, gdy Jasper mijał go i nie wiedział dlaczego, ale starał się biegać z głową wyżej. Inaczej niż w tamtym tygodniu. Regulował oddech, ponieważ wiedział, że zadyszy się zbyt łatwo. Wyciągał nogi, starając się złapać stały rytm. Szło mu nieźle – czuł to wyraźnie.  
Nie miał ochoty zemdleć również, gdy się zatrzymali.  
Nie był nawet zaskoczony, gdy Jasper skinął w jego stronę jednym palcem, przywołując go do siebie na środek maty.  
\- Pokażę wam dzisiaj jak powinnyście się wyswobodzić, gdy ktoś zaatakuje was od tyłu – rzucił Jasper i Edward zamarł, nie wiedząc za bardzo jaka będzie jego rola w tym wszystkim.  
Jasper uśmiechnął się do niego uspokajająco, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że wszystko dobrze. Mężczyzna odwrócił się do niego tyłem i Edward nie mógł nie dostrzec, że Jasper też miał kropelki potu na karku, co czyniło go nagle bardziej człowiekiem.  
\- Obejmij moją szyję ręką tak, jakbyś próbował mnie przydusić – poinstruował go mężczyzna.  
Edward poszedł bliżej, starając się nie wciągać do nozdrzy zapachu antyperspirantu i ciała Jaspera. Był o wiele zbyt miły, żeby czuł ten aromat i jednocześnie wciskał biodra w tyłek, który jeszcze tak niedawno obserwował.  
Jasper nawet nie drgnął, czekając zapewne, aż ustawi się w odpowiedniej pozycji i Edward poczuł, że nagle traci grunt pod nogami, a potem upadł na plecy. Mężczyzna nie wypuścił jego dłoni. Zamiast tego wykręcił ją nieprzyjemnie mocno, klękając na jego klatce piersiowej. Edward nigdy nie sądził, że ćwiczenie może być tak erotycznym zajęciem, ale właśnie przed oczami miał krocze Jaspera.  
Spojrzał w górę, dostrzegając, że mężczyzna wpatruje się w niego spokojnie.  
\- Dlaczego to ja nie mogę rzucać? – spytał, starając się nie brzmieć na urażonego, ale chyba nie wyszło mu dobrze.  
Kiedy wychodził ponad godzinę później z szatni, Jasper opierał się o ladę, ewidentnie przebrany w swoje nie instruktorskie ubranie. Jego włosy były mokre od prysznica, a blondynka z recepcji żuła tym razem gumę, ignorując ich obu.  
\- Ciężki dzień – rzucił Edward, chcąc wyjaśnić dlaczego jego koszula jest niedopięta, a włosy w nieładzie.  
Możliwe, że kulał na jedną nogę, ale dzielnie próbował to ukryć.  
\- Nie idzie ci najgorzej – odparł Jasper, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Szło by ci lepiej, gdybyś wpadł na prywatne zajęcia Jaspera – rzuciła nagle blondynka i Edward spojrzał na nią zdziwiony.  
\- Rosalie – warknął jego instruktor i Edward po prostu wiedział, że mężczyzna nie jest zadowolony z jej uwagi.  
Nie potrafił się mu dziwić. Nie wiedział czy Jasper przesadzał z tym doświadczeniem wojskowym, ale ewidentnie znał się na tym czym się zajmował. Był o wiele za dobry, żeby niańczyć bandę kobiet i jednego tłumoka, który nadawał się tylko do rzucania o matę. Edward miał w sobie na tyle dumy, aby stwierdzić, że jego umiejętności co do biegania uległy znacznej poprawie.  
\- Hej. Pewnie i tak długo nie poćwiczę – powiedział, starając się jakoś wybrnąć z sytuacji.  
Jasper spojrzał na niego kompletnie zaskoczony.  
\- Naprawdę idzie ci nie najgorzej – powtórzył mężczyzna. – Widać, że nie miałeś wiele wspólnego ze sportem, ale i tak nie mogłem cię umieścić w parze z jakąkolwiek z dziewcząt – dodał Jasper.  
\- To dlatego cały czas mną rzucasz? – zdziwił się Edward.  
Normalnie nie miałby nic przeciwko lądowaniu na macie, ale nie opanował bezbolesnego kontaktu z podłogą. Możliwe, że taki po prostu nie istniał.  
Jasper przewrócił oczami, co wyglądało naprawdę dziwnie. Edward nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że w ciągu tych dwóch minut po zajęciach zobaczył na jego twarzy więcej ekspresji niż przez dwie pełne godziny ich znajomości. Dziwnie to brzmiało, ponieważ trzymał krocze tak blisko tyłka mężczyzny, że nie mógł zatrzeć wrażenia, że co nieco mają już za sobą.  
\- Masz predyspozycje. Nie chcę, abyś zrobił cokolwiek nieoczekiwanego, gdy już opanujesz technikę – poinformował go Jasper. – Jestem odpowiedzialny za wasze bezpieczeństwo na sali ćwiczeń – dodał.  
\- Predyspozycje? Chcesz powiedzieć, że teoretycznie mógłbym… - urwał, ponieważ nie mieściło mu się to w głowie.  
\- Jak już przejdziesz ten etap, gdzie boisz się, że uszkodzisz ludzi wokół ciebie. Na sali jest bezpiecznie. Musisz zaufać temu, że wiem co robię. Kiedy mówię, że masz mnie uderzyć, robisz to z całej siły. Kiedy wychodzisz na zewnątrz jesteś zdany na siebie, więc to co robisz, żeby przeżyć, musisz robić z całych sił. Jakby od każdego twojego kroku zależało życie nie tylko twoje, ale również ludzi, których kochasz… - Jasper urwał, a potem zamrugał, jakby nie wiedział jak nawet dotarł do tego punktu. – Chciałem tylko powiedzieć…  
\- Że mógłbym być dobry, ale potrzebuję praktyki – wszedł mu w słowo Edward, czując się nagle pewniej.  
Coś zawisło między nimi i przygryzł wargi, zerkając na blondynkę, która znowu udawała, że ich kompletnie ignoruje.  
\- Te prywatne lekcje – zaczął Edward. – Znaczy jeśli nie chcesz to naprawdę w porządku – powiedział pospiesznie.  
Jasper jednak podniósł dłoń do góry, jakby chciał go uciszyć.  
\- Jestem wolny w weekendy – odparł mężczyzna, podając mu swoją wizytówkę. – Prywatne lekcje to lekcje w moim prywatnym czasie, więc możesz przyjść o dowolnej porze. Na pewno będę tutaj każdego popołudnia – dodał.

Edward, trzymając w dłoni swoją sportową torbę, stanął niepewnie na parkingu budynku. Sobota nie należała dla niego do najlepszych dni. Przeważnie spędzał ją przy książce w swoim ulubionym fotelu, i chociaż Alice drażniła się z nim o to, naprawdę to uwielbiał. Poznawanie świata w ten sposób zawsze pociągało go bardziej niż doświadczanie tego wszystkiego na sobie, zatem sam sobie nie mógł się nadziwić.  
Jego ciało wciąż było obolałe po ostatnim treningu, ale nie było to nic poważnego. Ciepła woda i kilka godzin w wannie potrafiły rozwiązać naprawdę poważne problemy. Możliwe, że ich rachunek w tym miesiącu będzie spory, ale jednak czuł, że było warto. Wchodził do mieszkania bez zadyszki i jego plecy nawet tak nie bolały, gdy nosił z sobą książki. Możliwe, że po prostu odczuwał ból wszędzie indziej i po prostu te mniejsze ukłucia stały się dla jego umysłu o wiele mniej ważne.  
Spodziewał się, że będzie musiał zapukać albo zadzwonić, ale drzwi budynku były otwarte jak zawsze. Biurko Rosalie było puste i wyraźnie słyszał, że ktoś porusza się po piętrze. Ich mini klub nie miał zbyt wiele cennego sprzętu albo włamywacze wiedzieli, że zadzieranie z Jasperem nie przyniesie im niczego dobrego. Nie sądził jednak, aby mężczyzna pochodził z tej dzielnicy. To było raczej doświadczenie, którego nabrali.  
Wszedł do szatni ciesząc się trochę, że przygotował się w domu. Świadomość, że budynek jest prawie pusty nie była przyjemna. Mieszkał z Alice, ponieważ chociaż kochał ciszę, samotność nie była jego domeną. Zbyt wielkie puste przestrzenie przerażały go, a brak śmiechu dziewcząt wytrącał z równowagi.  
Nie wiedział czego się spodziewać. Jasper skomplementował go i nawet zmotywował do bardziej wytężonej pracy. Nikt do tej pory nie powiedział Edwardowi, że sportowo mógłby do czegoś dojść. Jego nauczyciel wychowania fizycznego postawił na nim krzyżyk tyle razy, że w zasadzie bardzo szybko załatwił sobie zwolnienie z tego przedmiotu, zaliczając go w klubie szachowym. W końcu to też była olimpijska konkurencja i w odróżnieniu od piłki nożnej nikt nie próbował połamać mu nóg.  
Nie był do końca pewien czy Jasper nie miał na celu zrobienia z niego swojego prywatnego worka treningowego. To nie tak, że nie zdarzało się to wcześniej. Jednak niebieskie oczy mężczyzny były tak szczere, że nie potrafił mu nie wierzyć. Dopiero w domu jego podejrzliwość wzrosła, gdy dostrzegł kolejne siniaki, które ozdobiły jego ciało. Nie był nawet do końca pewien co było gorsze; powolne upadanie na matę czy wręcz ta nagła, kompletnie zaskakująca go wywrotka, gdy nie mógł się nijak do tego przygotować.  
W obu przypadkach wychodził z tego z lekko obitym tyłkiem, ale chociaż jego duma cierpiała, nie potrafił nie odnieść wrażenia, że zaczyna mu iść coraz lepiej. Przede wszystkim Jasper zaczynał poprawiać na nim chwyt i wywracał go dopiero za drugim razem.  
Stanął w progu sali i zamarł. Było o wiele chłodniej niż przeważnie i dostrzegł, że górne okna pomieszczenia są otwarte. Niewiele to jednak dawało najwyraźniej, ponieważ Jasper był mokry od potu. Te cudowne blond kosmyki kleiły się do jego czoła, gdy mężczyzna wykonywał kolejny wykop, który wyglądał na dość skomplikowany. Jego dłonie poruszały się w powietrzu tak płynnie, że dla niewprawnego oka mogło to wyglądać jak taniec. Edward wiedział jednak lepiej. Te same dłonie niecałe trzy dni wcześniej jednym tylko szarpnięciem posłały go na matę.  
Jasper zatrzymał się w pół ruchu i odwrócił w jego stronę. Edward niemal od razu poczuł się jak intruz. Możliwe, że powinien był zapukać. Albo chociaż odchrząknąć, żeby dać jakoś znać mężczyźnie, że jednak się pojawił. Obserwowanie jednak niczego nieświadome Jaspera miało w sobie jakiś urok. Teraz mężczyzna wyglądał na spiętego.  
\- Witaj – powiedział Jasper, podchodząc do niego.  
Po drodze mężczyzna ściągnął z drabinek ręcznik i zaczął przecierać czoło. Edward zerknął w dół na jego koszulę, pod którą po prostu musiały się kryć mięśnie brzucha. Widział ich zarys przez opięty materiał, a wyobraźnia dalej robiła swoje.  
\- Cześć – przywitał się, orientując się przy okazji, że ta chwila ciszy była odrobinę za długa.  
Jego bose stopy zaczynały marznąć w bezruchu i Jasper musiał to zauważyć, bo jego wzrok natychmiast powędrował do otwartych okien.  
\- Jeśli ci zimno, mogę zamknąć. Po prostu jestem przyzwyczajony do niższej temperatury – poinformował go instruktor.  
\- Nie, zaraz zaczniemy się ruszać i na pewno mnie rozgrzejesz… - zaczął Edward, a potem zdał sobie sprawę jak to brzmi i poczuł, że jego serce bije coraz szybciej. – Ćwiczeniami. Zawsze kiedy stąd wychodzę jest mi ciepło – dodał jak ostatni idiota.  
Jasper spojrzał na niego marszcząc brwi i po prostu wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Jest coś na co chciałbyś specjalnie zwrócić uwagę? – spytał ciekawie mężczyzna.  
\- Uhm. Cokolwiek. Najlepiej naucz mnie jednej rzeczy. Tylko bez rzucania – uprzedził podnosząc obie dłonie do góry w obronnym geście.  
Dwóch tur tygodniowo lądowania na macie mógł fizycznie nie przeżyć. Jego szczęście do skomplikowanych złamań mogło przypomnieć się w każdej chwili i dodatkowe ryzyko było tylko świadomym napytaniem sobie biedy.  
\- Najpierw rozgrzewka – rzucił Jasper i chociaż ewidentnie był w połowie bardziej zaawansowanego ćwiczenia, ruszył do przodu, machając w jego stronę zapraszająco dłonią.  
Edward szybko odnalazł stały, niezbyt szybki rytm, który pozwalał mu na jednoczesny bieg i oddychanie. Robił się w tym naprawdę dobry. Czuł, że dzisiaj też nie wypluje płuc, chociaż zapewne czekały go gorsze katusze, ponieważ Jasper odrzucił ręcznik na bok, a zaraz za nim podążyła koszulka, która była przesiąknięta potem. Nie wiedział jak długo ćwiczył mężczyzna, ale podejrzewał, że nie mówili tutaj o godzinie.  
Jasper zdawał się złożony ze ścięgien i mięśni. Skóra jego lewego ramienia była nierówna. Możliwe, że to tam właśnie trafił go pocisk i Edward prawie się potknął, gdy zdał sobie sprawę jak blisko śmierci był mężczyzna. Centymetry? Milimetry? Nie znał się zbytnio na ludzkiej anatomii, ale kule musiały robić duże dziury. Możliwe, że kość była strzaskana, a rehabilitacja mogła trwać miesiącami.  
Alice raz złamała nogę i kulała na nią jeszcze długo po ściągnięciu gipsu. Do tej pory w deszczowe dni była nie do zniesienia.  
Jasper jednak poruszał się z charakterystyczną dla siebie płynnością, jakby on i jego ciało stanowili jedność, co zapewne było normalne dla ludzi, którzy faktycznie ćwiczyli. Edward zawsze czuł, że jego nogi są zbyt długie, a ręce za szczupłe. Jednak patrząc na Jaspera, który dorównywał mu wzrostem i zdawał się nie mieć grama tłuszczu, dostrzegał, że nie była to kwestia długości nóg czy rąk, ale ich wykorzystania.  
Instruktor zatrzymał się i zaczął poruszać karkiem, rozluźniając zapewne mięśnie i Edward poszedł w jego kroki, niemal natychmiast wypuszczając z ust nie tak znowu ciche westchnienie.  
\- Dużo czasu spędzasz w pozycji siedzącej – rzucił Jasper, zaskakując go.  
Normalnie nie rozmawiali podczas zajęć. Instruktor udzielał im rad jak powinni ustawiać swoje nadgarstki albo skąd powinna pochodzić siła, której potrzebowali do przerzutu swojego partnera. Edward zaczynał jednak doceniać czas, który teraz spędzali tylko we dwójkę. Możliwe, że śmiechy dziewcząt i ich głośne zachowanie hamowało ich obu.  
\- Masz spięte mięśnie w dość specyficznym miejscu. Powiedziałbym, że siedzisz w pozycji, która ci się wydaje wygodną, aż musisz się ruszyć – dodał Jasper i Edward zorientował się, że nie skomentował jego wcześniej wypowiedzi.  
\- Dużo czytam – przyznał, nie wiedząc nawet jak dalej pociągnąć ten temat. – Studiuję literaturę – dodał.  
Jasper skinął głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości. Najwyraźniej byli w tym fatalni, ale przechodzili już do rozgrzewania nadgarstków. Edward nie mógł nie rzucać okiem na całkiem sporą bliznę. Sądził, że te po kulach są bardziej takie jak na filmach; niewielkie i gustowne. Aczkolwiek szrama Jaspera wyglądała na przerażający dowód bólu, który musiała kosztować mężczyznę.  
\- Nie pamiętam tej kuli – przyznał Jasper, przyłapując go na gapieniu się.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział szybko Edward.  
\- Nie przeszkadza mi – stwierdził mężczyzna, wzruszając ramionami. – Gdybym nie chciał, aby była widziana, nie zdejmowałbym koszulki. Jest całkiem łatwa do ukrycia – dodał.  
Edward przygryzł wnętrze policzka, starając się z tego nie wyczytywać więcej niż powinien. Jego wyobraźnia już i tak płatała mu figla. Zdawało mu się, że ściany sali są naprawdę blisko siebie, a ich dzieliła niewielka przestrzeń, gdy tymczasem stali po prostu naprzeciwko, aby Jasper mógł kontrolować to czy Edward prawidłowo wykonuje ćwiczenia.  
\- Skup się na nadgarstkach – poradził mu instruktor, przysuwając się do niego bliżej.  
Mata leżała już przygotowana na samym środku pomieszczenia i Edward naprawdę nie chciał się z nią dzisiaj zaprzyjaźniać, aż tak bardzo.  
\- Pokażę ci kilka blokad, którymi uniemożliwisz komuś wykręcenie ci ręki – poinformował go Jasper. – Nie jesteś fanem uderzeń – ciągnął dalej i zerknął na Edwarda, ewidentnie oczekując od niego jakiejś reakcji.  
\- Mój pacyfizm musi cię obrzydzać – rzucił, mając nadzieję, że brzmi to jak żart.  
Kącik ust Jaspera faktycznie drgnął.  
\- Najwyraźniej każdy pacyfista w końcu kończy jak ty – mężczyzna odbił piłeczkę i Edward zamarł, ponieważ faktycznie ironia sytuacji zaczynała w niego uderzać.  
Nie przepadał za przemocą, a jednak rozszerzył nawet swoje treningi. Nie był pewien czy jego nagłe zamiłowanie do sportu miało coś wspólnego z rozradowaną miną Alice czy raczej całkiem przystojnym instruktorem, który do tego zdawał się pokładać w nim spore nadzieje, skoro zgodził się oddawać mu nawet swój prywatny czas.  
\- Zresztą nie nazwałbym cię pacyfistą. Cios, który wyprowadziłeś na pierwszych zajęciach był całkiem profesjonalny – dodał Jasper. – Powiedziałbym, że masz brata.  
Edward prychnął, przypominając sobie wszystkie bójki z Alice, w których brał udział. Oczywiście zawsze stawiała na swoim i często nawet wychodził bardziej poobijany niż ona, ale jednak najwyraźniej dziesięć lat temu nauczył się tego i owego.  
\- Mam młodszą siostrę – poinformował Jaspera, nie zastanawiając się nawet jak to brzmi i dopiero zszokowany wzrok mężczyzny podpowiedział mu, że został kompletnie źle zrozumiany. – Kojarzysz artykuły o tej napadniętej dziewczynie, przez którą kieszonkowiec wylądował na dwa tygodnie w szpitalu? – spytał pospiesznie. – Kłamali. Nie użyła jednego opakowania gazu. Opróżniła na nim dwa.  
Jasper przyglądał mu się tak, jakby spodziewał się, że Edward zaraz doda, że to tylko żart, ale gdy to nie nastąpiło, ciszę wypełnił zaskakująco przyjemny śmiech mężczyzny.

Nie mógł powiedzieć, że jego koordynacja poprawiła się znacznie. To było bardziej tak, jakby odkrył ją na nowo i musiał przyznać, że kiedy widział wyraźną dumę we wzroku Jaspera coś przyjemnie ogrzewało go od środka.  
Nie męczył się już tak podczas rozgrzewki, a i treningi odbywali dłuższe. On i mata zaprzyjaźnili się na tyle dobrze, że prawie nie stękał, gdy byli naprawdę blisko. Jego żebra nie siniaczyły się już tak bardzo, ale podejrzewał, że po prostu całkiem sporo żył ulokowanych tuż przy skórze po prostu zostało unicestwionych. Nie stawał się bardziej odporny – tylko miejsca, gdzie mogłyby powstawać krwiaki stały się naprawdę abstrakcyjne.  
A nie sądził bynajmniej, że Jasper kiedykolwiek dotknie rejonu tuż pod jego pośladkami.  
\- Jest coraz lepiej. Wyprowadź ten cios jeszcze raz – zachęcił go mężczyzna i Edward, chociaż pot spływał mu z twarzy, wyprostował po raz kolejny ręką celując w niewidzialnego przeciwnika. – Może sparing? – zaproponował Jasper, zatrzymując się naprzeciwko niego na milimetry od miejsca, gdzie sięgały pięści Edwarda.  
Jasper nie proponował tego pierwszy raz. Edward zareagował zresztą jak zawsze długim jękiem, którego nie zamierzał wcale tłumić. Kilka tygodni wcześniej zapewne zaczerwieniłby się po koniuszki palców, ale sala gimnastyczna słyszała już gorsze dźwięki. Jasper też nie wydawał się poruszony.  
\- Jeśli nie zaczniesz ćwiczyć z faktycznym partnerem, nie ruszysz dalej – odparł mężczyzna.  
Jasper zdawał się go przekonywać, czego nie robił nigdy wcześniej. Nie wyglądał też na kogoś, kto żartuje. Jego ton był całkiem poważny i patrzył na niego z jakąś dziwną pewnością, której Edward nie znosił, ponieważ wiedział, że za chwilę zgodzi się na wszystko o cokolwiek poprosi go Jasper. Może był to efekt niebieskich tęczówek mężczyzny albo niesamowicie przekonywujących argumentów. Edward nie był pewien.  
\- To nie jest dobry pomysł – zaczął, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi zdecydowane brzmienie, ale oczywiście mu nie wyszło.  
\- To jedyny sposób. Nie zrobię nic wykraczającego poza to co ćwiczyliśmy – obiecał mężczyzna i to wcale nie uspokajało Edwarda.  
Nie chodziło o to, co Jasper mógłby zrobić. Nie martwił się już nawet, że jakoś uszkodzi mężczyznę. Jasper wielokrotnie udowodnił, że miał znakomity refleks. Edward podejrzewał nawet, że gdyby chciał na poważnie uderzyć mężczyznę, nie udałoby mu się to. Jasper zdawał się przewidywać jego ruchy, nawet wtedy gdy Edward sam nie wiedział, gdzie odbije jego ręka.  
Problem był o wiele głębszej natury. I Edward dostrzegł go bardzo szybko, gdy tylko uderzyło go, że ćwiczy z mężczyzną w pustej sali gimnastycznej, czasami lądując na plecach na macie, te nieliczne razy, gdy ćwiczyli przewroty i przerzutki. Jasper nie dotykał go zbyt często, ale w większości Edward czuł się tak, jakby przez jego ciało przeszedł prąd. Zaczynał oddychać płycej, jego serce biło jak oszalałe, a wąskie spodenki nie mogły ukryć erekcji. Gdyby walczyli, ramię przy ramieniu, dłoń przy dłoni – zapewne nie skończyłoby się to dla niego dobrze. Nie był zbyt kontaktowym człowiekiem i ponad swój seksualny instynkt zaczynał przekładać przyjaźń, która zawiązała się między nimi.  
Jasper jednak tym razem wpatrywał się w niego tak, jakby nie zamierzał odpuścić i Edward westchnął, wiedząc, że nie wygra.  
\- Nie chcę znowu lądować na macie – zastrzegł pospiesznie.  
Jasper uśmiechnął się lekko, ale tym razem żadna kolejna obietnica za tym nie podążyła.  
\- Wyprowadzaj ciosy z normalną prędkością. Ja będę to robić na tyle wolno, abyś miał szansę się uchylić albo zablokować moją rękę – dodał mężczyzna.  
\- Nie jestem dzieckiem – prychnął Edward.  
Jasper uśmiechnął się odrobinę szerzej.  
\- Ale szkoda byłoby tej buźki – odparł mężczyzna i Edward jak zawsze nie był pewien czy to komplement, czy powinien się obrazić.  
Zamiast jednak decydować, wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń bez ostrzeżenia i Jasper odchylił lekko głowę, rozpraszając się niemal natychmiast. Noga mężczyzny uniosła się dość szybko, ale nadal w zwolnionym tempie w stosunku do tego, co Jasper potrafił. Edward zbił ją w dół, cofając się o kolejny krok.  
\- Głowa niżej – rzucił Jasper, blokując jego kolejny cios. – Jesteś spięty. Rozluźnij się – polecił mu i Edward zaczynał się gubić.  
Musiał atakować i bronić się na raz, a jednocześnie dostawał sprzeczne komendy. Nie mógł trzymać głowy nisko i jednocześnie rozluźnionej. Jasper próbował zastosować na nim dźwignię, ale udało mu się wyswobodzić.  
\- Dobrze, ale za wolno – rzucił Jasper. – Masz spięte mięśnie. Relaksuj je, gdy możesz – dodał i nie wydawał się ukontentowany.  
Edward nie wiedział też, co się stało, ponieważ w jednej sekundzie próbował znowu zaatakować Jaspera, a w drugiej mężczyzna schodził do parteru unikając jego ciosu. Świat zawirował, a potem uderzył w dobrze znaną płaszczyznę maty, która prawdopodobnie uratowała go przed poważnym urazem kości ogonowej. Jasper przyciskał go do podłogi nogami, które nie wiadomo jak znalazły się na wysokości jego klatki piersiowej.  
\- Nożyce – poinformował go Jasper.  
Edward prychnął, starając się jakoś wydostać, ale nie było to najłatwiejsze. Byli splątani. Próbował unieść się na łokciach, ale Jasper najwyraźniej nie miał w planach puszczania go.  
\- To ma być zabawa. Nie bądź taki spięty – rzucił mężczyzna, kładąc go bez problemu na macie po raz kolejny.  
Edward zmełł przekleństwo w ustach i po prostu wturlał się na mężczyznę, przyciskając go do płaskiej powierzchni materaca. Na dobrą sprawę nie wiedział nawet dlaczego to zrobił. Po prostu nie miał zbyt wiele miejsca, a nogi Jaspera zdawały się nie blokować tylko tej drogi. Zawsze kiedy upadał, podnosił się i tym razem, gdy mu tego zabraniano czuł się dziwnie.  
Spojrzał w dół na Jaspera dyszącego lekko pod nim. Ich koszulki były mokre od potu, ale jakoś nigdy im to nie przeszkadzało. Jego bose stopy szukały pewnego podparcia i czuł jak nogi Jaspera opadają po obu stronach jego bioder. Nie mógł przestać się wpatrywać w niebieskie tęczówki mężczyzny, który jeszcze do niedawna rzucał nim o matę przy każdej sposobności.  
Czuł się tak jak podczas każdego ze swoich niewielkich zawieszeń, gdy czas płynął nieprzerwanie wolnym strumieniem. Gdzie detale nagle nabierały znaczenia i widział nagle część blizny Jaspera, która wychynęła zza naciągniętego kołnierzyka koszulki. Nigdy nie patrzył na nią z tak bliska i teraz nie potrafił oderwać wzroku.  
\- Nie bolało tak bardzo – powiedział nagle Jasper, sprawiając, że Edward spojrzał na niego wytrącony ze swojego transu.  
\- Kłamiesz – odparł, ponieważ to było niemożliwe, aby coś tych rozmiarów nie bolało jak sukinkot.  
Jasper jednak potrząsnął głową, wciąż leżąc płasko łopatkami do podłogi. Możliwe, że w tej pozycji wszystko wyglądało inaczej.  
\- Naćpali mnie zanim miałem okazję cokolwiek poczuć. Jeśli cokolwiek czułem, nie pamiętam. Szok to piękna sprawa – wyjaśnił Jasper.  
Edward nie chciał pytać jak doszło do postrzału. Nie chciał tego wiedzieć. Możliwe, że nie był tak do końca pacyfistą, ale jednak miał pewne granice, których nie chciał przekraczać. Słuchanie o tym jak postrzelono Jaspera było jedną z nich. Cierpliwie przeczekałby całą historię, gdyby musiał, ale nie należał do ludzi, którzy zmusiliby Jaspera do opowiadaniu o tym, ponieważ uważają, że to mu pomoże. Miał świadomość, że tej sytuacji nie naprawi nic i nikt. I żaden czas. Coś się po prostu stało i miało tak pozostać z dowodem w formie sporej wielkości blizny.  
Edward spojrzał w dół na Jaspera nie wiedząc dlaczego jeszcze nie wstał z niego, ale mężczyzna nie zdawał się tym zaalarmowany. Więc siedział nie do końca na jego biodrach wpatrując się w jego oczy, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że twarz Jaspera jest dużo bliżej niż jeszcze sekundę wcześniej.  
Nie był pewien czy się pochylił, czy Jasper po prostu podniósł się na łokciach, ale w chwilę później poczuł na ustach zaskakująco miękki pocałunek. Zamarł nie bardzo pewien co nastąpi teraz. Chociaż miał pewne podejrzenia, kiedy ostatni raz sprawdzał, żołnierze byli okropnie hetero. Chyba nawet nie dopuszczano gejów do wojska, a przynajmniej tak twierdziła Alice z lubością niszcząc jego marzenia.  
Jasper jednak nie wydawał się obrzydzony czy wręcz skłonny do uderzenia go – tym razem na całkiem poważnie. Mężczyzna obserwował go, jakby szukał czegoś w jego twarzy i Edward zamarł, ponieważ Jasper próbował ich przewrócić tak, aby on teraz znalazł się na samej górze.  
Edward jednak instynktownie zaparł się nogami i Jasper upadł z powrotem na plecy. Nie tak znowu cichy śmiech wypełnił niewielką salę do ćwiczeń.  
\- A jednak się czegoś nauczyłeś – zażartował Jasper.  
Edward przygryzł wargę, pochylając się ponownie w dół do kolejnego pocałunku. Tym razem było inaczej. Pewniej. Mniej nieśmiało, chociaż dalej słodko, powoli, jakby Jasper sam nie był przekonany co do tego co robi. Zdawał się sprawdzać ścieżki, którymi mógł podążyć i Edward nie bardzo wiedział ja zareagować, więc pochylił się jeszcze niżej, pozwalając się mężczyźnie przyciągnąć.  
Leżeli pierś przy piersi, gryząc się lekko nawet bardziej niż całując i Edward prychnął, gdy poczuł, że traci grunt pod stopami. Jasper w kilka chwil leżał już na nim wyglądając na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie.  
\- A jednak nie – dodał mężczyzna, patrząc na ich nową pozycję.  
Edward wiedział, że jego związek z matą był szczery i wieczny. Niczego więcej jednak nie mógł sobie zażyczyć.

Rosalie nie wydawała się zaskoczona faktem, że na następnych zajęciach grupowych pokazali się obaj, trzymając się za ręce. Wręcz zdawała się tego spodziewać, co trochę zaskoczyło Edwarda, Jaspera doprowadziło do dość dobrze widocznego rumieńca, którego Edward nie potrafił zinterpretować.  
\- Jasper nie daje prywatnych lekcji – poinformowała go Rosalie, nie mrugnąwszy nawet okiem. – I jesteś w tym tak beznadziejny, że chyba kupię ci zapas gazu pieprzowego. Dodałabym do tego gwizdek do powiadamiania o gwałcicielach, ale sądzę, że raczej ci to nie grozi – dodała, spoglądając na Jaspera wymownie.


End file.
